


Tears of Fury

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue RPF
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen, actually i'm really excited for hte live action, but i am so pissed off about the tear ducts, sjp would have made a better moira i'm just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SJP gets the script for the live-action Ghost Soup Infidel Blue movie. But there's a problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Fury

She was so excited. She had dreamed of this ever since she first got into drama school. One day, she had always thought, this could be me. She couldn't believe it was really about to happen.

Here it was. The live action. And she was going to be part of it. Better. She was going to be Moira.

With shaking hands, she opened the envelope and began to read the script. She couldn't resist the temptation to skip ahead to Moira's first scene.

She wished she hadn't. She threw the script away in disgust, then, just to make sure, picked it out of the garbage and re-read:

_Close-up on Moira through the shuttle window. A single tear is trickling down her cheek._


End file.
